


Family: Means No One Gets Left Behind

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, God is Chuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Where Lucifer has a twin, and makes Lucifer ask Himself:</p><p>"Is my pride worth the pain of seeing my family fall apart?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: in Judeo-Christianity Lucifer and Samael are two different angels. Lucifer was a Cherub that fell, but was later able to go between heaven and hell - a stort of liaison if you will. While Samael fell because he asked God for more wings and became Satan. So keep that in mind people. :)

Lucifer swung in his chair, his mind whirring under his calm composure. What was Samael doing? Why was he suddenly resurfacing after so long? Hell, how did the media know all this?

Lucifer tightened his grip on the apple in his hand, one thing was for sure, if Samael thought he could bring down Lucifer's company he had another thing coming. 

The phone on his desk's shrill ring startled him out of his murderous reverie. He looked at it for a moment in confusion, he wasn't expecting any calls, he looked at his new Apple watch it was only 7. His meetings started at 9. 

He picked up the phone, his secretary Olivie picked up. 

"Liv? Is something the matter? My meetings start at 9."

"I know sir, but there's someone here who needs to talk to, he claims its urgent."

Lucifer gut reaction was to strangle his assistant, didn't she knew a lot of people would say that? After all he was the CEO and founder of one of the top major companies in the world, of course people would try to cash in on that. 

Instead he opted for rolling his eyes, while keeping his voice in control.

"It's probably some sicko, send him away."

"That was my first thought as well sir, but then I saw the pictures. He has photos of both of you as children. One with your father and one with him."

His employees knew not to say Michael's name. They thought his name would bring bad luck to the company that they all worked so hard to build. Lucifer personally thought it was a stupid superstition, undoubtedly Beelzebub's idea. 

Lucifer sighed, throwing the apple away, 

"Send him up."

Lucifer busied himself in this interim by re-reading the proposed budget, and this quarter's statement. His company had done well, but that was to be excepted. What he was more concerned with was how the new products had done, and why they did this way.

He was dimly aware of someone coming into his office. He held up a finger and motioned from them to sit down and wait.

Samael chuckled,

"Who would have thought that being kicked out would lead to us being millionaires?"

"Technically you left." Lucifer quipped. 

He lifted his head up, he took in Samael as he fiddled with the paper clips on Lucifer's desk. He was dressed well, though not the way Lucifer would have dressed. No suit, just a polo shirt and khakis. With brown loafers. But as Samael looked up at Lucifer, Lucifer drummed on the table, the nerves that came with Samael's ire still fresh in his mind. Samael hadn't lost his edge, his eyes still contained fire. 

"So welcome back to civilization."

Lucifer grinned while spreading his arms wide. Getting up he poured them both a scotch. 

"You still like it neat right?"

Lucifer continued. Lucifer looked back to see why Samael wasn't answering him. He was staring at something in his hands. Lucifer rolled his eyes, he assumed it was the childhood photos his secretary was talking about.

Placing the drink down, Lucifer snatched them and placed them on the far table. Away from them.

"They better not get ruined Lucifer."

Samael's voice was quiet, anyone else would have misjudged him as weak, passive. Though Lucifer knew better, he knew Samael exuded a quiet power like their father. He wasn't afraid to use his power either, Lucifer lashed out more, but when Samael lashed out it was calculated and always hit its mark. 

Samael used power the way Lucifer used persuasion. To cut and destroy their enemies. 

"They won't be. Now why are you here? Do you want my company?"

At that Samael threw his head back and laughed, he kept laughing for a good minute. Lucifer would know, he timed it.

After he finally finished his laughing fit he looked at Lucifer, wiping the tears away he smiled.

"No, isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you. Though you security is a hassle, as I assumed it would be. Thankfully I came prepared. Anyway, how is everyone....? How's Raphael?"

At Raphael's name Samael's voice took an uncertain turn. As if he really didn't want to know. Lucifer smiled turned wolffish as he looked at his twin. Raphael hadn't been the only one who had felt abandoned when Samael suddenly decided to leave. Lucifer had found his weakness and he poised himself to strike — to destroy. 

"Raphael? Oh so you do care about him after all."

Samael didn't change his posture, though there was a slight stiffness in it. 

Lucifer went for the kill.

"He's fine, he broke it off with Azazel. Azazel to say the least was devastated, though since my help he has flourished here. Raphael has been pretty obsessed with his work. I doubt he would even remember you. He probably hates me, but I had a reason -- you on the other hand—"

Lucifer made a dismissive gesture and let the sentence hang there. After a few minutes of silence Samael said,

"So he listened to father's archaic thoughts on sin?"

Samael quipped.

Lucifer nodded.

"How do you know all of this anyway? Daddy dearest threw you out. Michael I'm assuming won't talk to you, being the golden son."

Lucifer looked to the clock it was 8.30.   
"Let the bad luck commence."  
He thought ruefully.

Turning back to Samael,

"He doesn't talk to me, only Gabriel does. And even then occasionally. He's still pretty close to Raphael. I mean if you call meeting once ever six months close."

Samael was about to reply. He visibly relaxed. Maybe there was a way to salvage this with Lucifer. After all they were family, twins. That had to count for something...right?

Lucifer watched Samael. He had forgotten how well Samael knew him. His comment on Raphael while all true hadn't needed to be said so cruelly. But Lucifer wasn't going to let him win so easily. He would destroy him. 

The sudden ring of Lucifer's iPhone caught them both off guard. Fishing it out of his coat pocket, he saw it was Gabriel. Sudden panic rose in his chest. Gabriel never called, always texted him. Hell Lucifer had to call him if he wanted to talk.

"Gabe? Wha— slow down. Wha—? R—?. GABRIEL SHUT UP. Look I know you're frazzled but pull yourself together, I want one coherent sentence okay?....I'm on my way. What room? Okay."

Lucifer ended the call, and looked at Samael, his eyes were filled with tears and he had begun to shake. Samael quickly went to hold one of his arms, he steadied him. Samael marveled at how quickly they both fell back into their old dynamic.

Sighing Samael kept his voice quiet and gentle and asked the question he was dreading the answer to,

"What happened?"

Taking a shaky breath, Lucifer looked at him and whispered still in disbelief. 

"It's Raphael, he's in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide." 

They both stared at each other as Samael was hit by the words and Lucifer tried to process it. Suddenly they both ran out the door, taking the steps. One of Lucifer's company cars were waiting there, Azazel incidentally seemed to just be exciting it. 

Azazel and the driver, Charon both looked up in alarm as Lucifer came barreling toward them. Lucifer all but threw Azazel out of the way.

Azazel was quickly able to get his balance back.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"No time." 

Came Lucifer's muttered reply as Samael turned to Azazel,

"Raphael tried to commit suicide, he's in the hospital."

"Samael!" Lucifer yelled whirling on him.   
"We don't have time for this. We have to go."

"Wait, wait hold on! He's tried to commit suicide?! Are you going to the hospital?"

Azazel frantically yelled as Lucifer was getting in, Samael nodded.

"I'm coming." Azazel proclaimed, trying to get into the car.

Lucifer shook his head. 

"No, you are not."

"Let him Lucifer."

"No! He doesn't need to see that! Besides, I don't want the hassle of removing him, when dad comes."

"He's coming Lucifer. End of discussion."

They stared at each other for a good few minutes till, Lucifer sighed and gestured for Azazel to get in.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer found Gabriel in one of the waiting chairs, staring at the phone.

Azazel hung back and let Samael and Lucifer go. He was going to try to find one of the residents. And see what the hell was going. He could roughly read a medically chart, helping Raphael in medical school had given him that weird skill. 

Lucifer approached Gabriel first. Bending down, he clasped Gabriel's hands speaking softly, he addressed him,

"Hey, we're here, you okay?"

Gabriel looked up, a little spaced out.

"We?"

Before Lucifer could answer another person came, and handed Gabriel a cup of what Lucifer presumed to be coffee.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked up to see Michael. He got up and dusted off his clothes, he was about to give a smart reply back. But looking at Gabriel gave him the distinct impression that he wouldn't be able to take them at each other's throats.

"Hey Michael. Gabriel called me, and now I'm here."

Samael came and gently pushed in between them. Michael eyes widened and looked to Lucifer for an explanation, Lucifer just gave a slight smile and shook his head.

Samael didn't ask about Raphael for a while, just talked to Gabriel. Lucifer was about to go find Azazel an hour in leaning against the wall, watching them and feeling Michael try to bore a hole in his right temple was getting to him. He was about to snap. 

So when Azazel came with tray of coffee he could have kissed him. Seeing Michael against one of the chairs, Azazel stiffened. But Azazel only sighed, he seemed to be having the same argument that Lucifer did to not rip his throat out.

"Sorry Michael, I didn't know you would be here."

Michael smiled,

"If you did would have gotten me a coffee? Be honest Aza."

Azazel's eyes widened, he was about to lunge at him, with the hot coffee. Lucifer stepped in.

"Michael the answer should obviously be no. I mean I knew you were here. And I didn't tell him. Face it Michael, I will never be here for you. Y—"

Lucifer cut himself off at Samael's glare.

Gabriel was shaking, finally he let Samael comfort him. Samael nodded to Lucifer over Gabriel's head. Michael looked confused but he didn't say anything.

Lucifer extracted a nondescript flask from his bag. Coming to Gabriel, he let him drink some. It helped Gabriel to relax a little. While he was calming down Samael motioned Lucifer and Michael to the hallway. Lucifer looked to Azazel who nodded. Lucifer gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

Samael stood in front of Michael and Lucifer. Michael was as stiff as a plank of wood, Lucifer took his index finger and gently caressed his fisted hand. Michael immediately grasped it.

Lucifer flinched at the vice like grip. Samael looked at him in mild concern, he shook his head and gestured for him to speak.

Samael closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them he began to recount what Gabriel said,

"So he has a key to Raphael's apartment, and he had let himself in. He called for Raphael, he couldn't find him. He knew Raphi would be home. He wasn't on call today. Anyway, he went to the bedroom to see if he was sleeping. The bathroom is attached to it, he peered in to find Raphael on the ground a bottle of pills near him and his wrists cut vertically."

"Father."

Michael said turning. Lucifer and Samael stiffened. Lucifer went to pull his hand away, but Michael held on.

"You better have heard all of that, because I'm not saying it again."

Samael said.

"Hello Samael. Lucifer, it's been a while."

"Lucifer!" Gabriel said, running to them. They all turned to see him. 

"He's awake. Aza is with him. Oh, hello father. Don't be a dick today okay?"

Michael's eyes widened in surprise before glaring at him. Gabriel's filter was apparently shot today. Though their father smiled and put a hand on Michael's shoulder to placate him. 

Everyone seemed to relax after that. Or at least pretend to.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Azazel or Raphael had said a word yet. They were happy to just be in each other's presence. 

Raphael's eyes were closed, a smile adorned his face as he felt Azazel lightly trace his face, or touch his hands.

Azazel was slowly getting over the overwhelming fear that he had lost him. As the last of fear had retreated, the anger came and attacked him.

He abruptly removed his hand from Raphael's skin. Raphael opened one eye to see Azazel's face stiff and defensive.

The smile slid off his face and he sighed, getting up. 

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Azazel words cut the air between them. Raphael's face became serious, all trace of emotion gone. He just stared, he was secretly glad the look didn't work on Azazel. 

"Is that supposed to make me cower? Seriously Raphael that's the best you got? Jeez, what has church done to you?"

Raphael flinched again, Azazel never called him by his full name. It felt too formal. He could feel his anger begin to rise. He tried desperately to control it, but Azazel was having none of it.

He could see he was about to talk. He cracked his knuckles, did Raphael really think he couldn't break him?

"What? Your not talking now? Oh I get it, you don't want to sin in front of God. Ha! Oh Raphael do you still believe in that crap?Don't you know "you were born this way"?

As Azazel sang lady gaga's anthem, he cracked a smile. 

"So is this how you talk to him? Is this why Lucifer brought you, to destroy us again?"

Azazel flinched, Michael had betrayed them then when their relationship had come to light, siding with his father against Lucifer, even when they all knew he didn't have a problem with it. He just couldn't disappoint his father. There was a reason Azazel had avoided Michael like the plague today. He knew if he didn't he would kill him. As far as Azazel was concerned all of this was Michael's fault.

"Stop! Michael do you even know why I did it? I did because I can't get over you. I love you Azazel and being away from you is killing me - literally."

Raphael burst out looking from Michael to Azazel. He attempted humor at the end trying to get them to laugh. Azazel didn't particularly care then who was watching, he pulled Raphael into a kiss. 

Michael smiled, he thanked heaven Raphael hadn't given up on Azazel. He had been wrong then to side with his father. He would amend it. He would save his family.

He could feel Lucifer watching him. He was smiling at Raphael and Azazel. 

"Where is he?" Michael asked not looking away from them.

"Talking with Sammy. I think he's trying to show he still does love him and missed him. I don't think Samael will buy it."

"Keep them together. Luce." 

Lucifer turned to look at him with a mix of surprised and confusion. He didn't know what he was feeling, probably a little bit of both.

Michael chuckled at his face.

"I don't have a problem with gays. Truly I don't. But you know I can't defy father. So, keep them together. Raphael will probably leave or be thrown out soon. He's getting tired of the bigotry. Whatever I do, or say please know my opinion on that will never change. I am sorry I didn't back you up, but I couldn't leave, I couldn't I—"

Michael had begun to shake. Lucifer was forcibly confronted then with their childhood. Of their father's anger. Lucifer had only seen Michael cry once. It was when their older brother Yahoel had left with their mother, or to find her. Lucifer wasn't really sure, he had been 3. Michael had been 5. Yahoel was 15 then.

After that, all Lucifer really remembered was how Michael had always been there. He had always been there to comfort Lucifer or Samael when they had had nightmares.

Though one of the of most prominent memories Lucifer had was Michael getting in the way of their father's anger. Yeah Lucifer had always been the favorite, but Samael not so much. He was always doing something wrong. It had got to the point that Lucifer secretly thought that what Samael was doing wrong was breathing. 

Michael had always been a rock. Raphael and Gabriel looked up to him. Lucifer knew that Raphael secretly hoped to be as strong and in control of his emotions as Michael. And Gabriel was always trying to get Michael laugh, they loved him. Though their younger brother Azrael who had been barely a year old feared him. He didn't seem to like Michael much.

Lucifer had come to realize that Michael had been forced to grow up when Yahoel had left. He had to be the protector, he didn't have time to play games with them, couldn't afford to be silly. Not when, his whole focus had been to keep their father happy, to keep him from getting angry.

As the years had progressed and they had all grown up, the need to that had greatly lessened, but old habits died hard. What had started as a protection mechanism had turned into an addiction. Michael had craved their father's approval. Had gotten euphoric at spending time alone with him.

While Lucifer had had his father love to begin with it. He had thrown it away. Samael and Michael were both similar in the sense they hadn't gotten it. Samael had gone in the opposite direction, he had left. He had gone away to be free of their father's disapproval.

Lucifer shook his head. Michael had stopped shaking, but he still looked pale.

"Micah, look I know why you did it. I remember the pain. And I swear I'll make sure they're happy and stay together. But I think you should tell them your feelings. If what your saying is true, I don't think you want to be on the receiving end when Raphael finally blows. Can you do that for m— can you do that Prince?"

Lucifer chocked on "me". He was trying to keep Michael from jolting away. From putting his mask back up. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of Lucifer. 

Lucifer and Samael had been the only ones Michael had turned to when the pressure had gotten too much. They had given each other nicknames. Only they could use them. Michael's was Prince. Lucifer was Star, and Samael varied from Sun to Fire. Lucifer was trying to lead Michael into those memories. When they had all lounged on the grass. 

When Michael and Lucifer had used to lay with each other. Yes, incest was taboo, but it was love. They were family, blood. In Lucifer' opinion love had many forms, and none of them were better than any other. Michael had been too damaged to protest anyway, he had come to use Lucifer then as a release. Especially after Samael had run. He had hurt him, used him as proxy for Samael. Lucifer never minded then, he lived for Michael's attention. 

Till their father had found out about Raphael's relationship, and Lucifer's opinion on the matter. Raphael had blamed the devil, how it had gotten into his heart and compelled to sin. Lucifer hadn't. He had stood by while his brothers had abandoned him. It had been then that the wool had been lifted. And he had seen Michael for the weak and pathetic shell of a person he truly was. 

But Michael didn't need to be reminded of that now. He was still his brother. Still his family if only by blood. And family never got left behind.

Michael mutely nodded and slowly walked into the room and proceeded to be the most honest he had been in ten years. The last time he had let someone in, to see his feelings, his thoughts. He had told Lucifer that if he left he wouldn't go after him. He would pretend that he never existed. That if Lucifer left he wouldn't be family anymore. That everything they had shared was a sin, and he would never sin anymore. He would live for God and father. Which were one in the same to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Samael lounged against the wall as Father talked to him. Or tried to, he wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to manage a potentially crisis that was about to erupt in the Somalia. After he had left, he had tracked his mother down to Africa. And had spent his formative years with her. He wasn't particularly close to her, but it was refreshing to have someone who didn't yell at you for breathing too loudly. Once he had finished school, he had opened a non-profit and had made money training the poor youth (boys and girls) how to hone their fighting skills. His students were known to be the best in world. They worked for MI-6, and Navy Seals. They had recently been starting to be accepted in Germany and France. He used a portion of the funds from these transactions to build more training facilities. His goal was to create a ecosystem that started children from the age of 5 till 20. Kind of like magnet schools. 

One of the new facilities he was building had run into some local trouble. Apparently the mayor of that area wanted his kids to go to it. To get into his schools was a rigorous process. The mayor couldn't cut corners just because of his status. Nor would he be able to bribe his workers. However, Samael's workers were saying that he would only let them finish building if they let his kids in, which they were staunchly refusing. It was becoming a mess.

Thankfully his employees were loyal, they had been trained by him, at his schools, and had been hand picked by him to come back and work for him.

"Heya Sammy! What's up?"

Samael could scream, Lucifer had come to rescue him. Thank god. 

He turned to smile at him. His phone started to ring then. He raised an eyebrow at him. Lucifer acquiesced. Samael answered and walked down the hall, far enough he could have some privacy. But not far enough that he couldn't see how Lucifer and their father interacted. One of the benefits of being a twin was that they could read each other just by body language. No need for words.

Lucifer leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He watched his father as he read a magazine. They both knew it was an act. The one who would crack first, who would speak first. Lucifer had never lost.

He turned and caught Samael's eye. Who rolled his eyes. Lucifer stifled a laugh. He gave him the bird, which made Samael almost fall to the floor. Though he suddenly turned serious, when someone said something on his phone. Sighing he said,

"No! Look I've said this about five times before. We— I know—but, look I can and will take my business else where. I will shut down all my operations in your district and I — there, now was that so hard? Alright, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Good day sir."

Samael glared at his phone as he put he back in his pocket. He walked toward Lucifer giving him an easy smile. 

"I've always wanted to say that." He remarked.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow smirking "What? Good day sir?"

"Yeah."

"You're weird."

Their father cut them off then.

"Will you all come to my house for dinner on Sunday?"

"Make it Saturday and we'll think about it." Quipped Lucifer. Samael rolled his eyes, Lucifer was challenging him for no reason.

Chuck rolled his eyes and smiled indulgently at Lucifer - albeit his smile straining.

"Fine, we'll have the dinner on Saturday."

Lucifer beamed and shot a look at Samael who stuck out his tongue. Turning back to Chuck he said,

"We'll be there!"


End file.
